1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety retainer for curtain cords, especially to a safety retainer that holds curtain cords in place stably and keeps curtain cords out of reach of children for their safety.
2. Description of Related Art
Curtains on buildings are used for blocking sunlight, privacy protection and decoration. The curtain is open or closed by a fabric sliding in rails while the movement of the fabric is controlled by a cord or a bead chain.
Most of curtain cords are disposed with a weight to pull them down. When wind blows, the weight on the cord hits walls and makes annoying noises. Moreover, curtain cords can pose a serious risk to children. Children may place loose curtain cords over their heads and get tangled in loose cords while playing near hanging cords. The cord wrapped around children's neck strangles them to dead. Or children jump to reach the cord and fall from windows. There are deaths reported every year.
Thus there is room for improvement and a need to provide a safety retainer for curtain cords that solves above problems.